Sentimientos
by Karamell04
Summary: Obito comienza a salir regularmente con Rin. Sin embargo, ella comienza a sentir fuertes sentimientos hacia el.
1. Chapter 1 la inesperada invitación

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La inesperada invitación.**

Era un día soleado en la Aldea de Konoha, eso no detenía a cualquier niño que se encontraba en los pateos jugando o entrenando hasta provocar enfurecer a sus mayores. Se podía sentir la brisa soplar con delicadeza por los pequeños espacios por donde paseaban los habitantes con bullicio y unos que otros con apuros por las misiones.

Por otra parte se podía observar el lugar de los Uchiha, todos pacíficos con sus orbes profundos y casi la mayoría de cabellos negros. Se encontraba apartados por órdenes de unos antiguos Hokages, Tobirama Senju, hermano de Hashirama Senju quien veía con mala reputación e irritación hacia los Uchihas por sus encuentros en las anteriores guerras. Sin embargo, aun así los dejaba vivir por los alrededores pero alejado siendo la policía en protección para la Aldea.

Más allá en una casa, desde la ventana se podía observar a un niño dormido soltando unos lívidos ronquidos, con una almohada al suelo y las sabanas desparramadas como si estuviera cambiando de posición durante toda la noche. Se trataba de Obito Uchiha, miembro del equipo 7 de Minato Namikaze. Quien siempre tenía el gran sueño de convertirse en Hokage, dando a reconocerse a sus compañeros.

A continuación, se pudo escuchar unos pequeños golpes a la puerta provocando ecos en el interior de la casa.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, movió su diestra hacia su ojo para luego limpiárselos, hasta que finalmente se levanto con sutileza de la cama.

━ **Ya voy, ya voy.** ━ Dijo con pocas ganas acompañado de un bostezo.

No era seguido que recibiera visitas en los fines de semana y mucho menos en las mañana en donde se tomaba más de la cuenta para dormir, después de los arduosos entrenamientos con su equipo en donde trataba de dar lo mejor de si, y más por cierta persona. Aun así, sintió curiosidad de saber de quién se trataba que estaba detrás de la puesta molestando durante la mañana. Bajo con sutileza las escaleras hasta lograr llegar sin hacer ni un mínimo ruido, hasta la ventana que se ubicada a la derecha de la puerta. Levanto lívidamente la cortina, de inmediato, su expresión de su semblante cambio de una de fatiga, a otra con perplejo.

━ Rin... ━

Si, se trataba de su amada la que se encontraba detrás de la puerta tocándola a llamados.  
Estaba atónito, era extraño para el verla llamándole un fin de semana en la mañana, a él y no... a Kakashi. Quien siempre salía en grande en su equipo mostrando su agilidad durante una misión, conocido por ello y por ser el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. Mantenía a todas las chicas de la academia a sus pies, incluso a Rin, mostrando su preocupación y admiración en cada misión que hacían, sintiéndose ignorado el Uchiha observando siempre desde lejos los hermosos sonrojos de la pelicastaña.

Desesperado, salió en apuros a su habitación cruzando las escaleras con gran agilidad.

━ **¡Ya salgo!** ━Exclamo para luego llevarse a la boca su cepillo de dientes. Se alisto con rapidez revolviendo toda su habitación en busca de su típico conjunto azul marino con anaranjado y con el emblema de los Uchihas a su espalda. Se miro al espejo por unos segundo para luego sonreír frente a este con satisfacción acomodándose sus gafas. Bajo las escaleras con apuro hacia la puerta.

Imaginada cada hora de los días la imagen de Rin siempre que concluía sus misiones con su equipo, llegaba con fatiga a su casa para poder ducharse para luego caer como bolsa de papas a su cama. A un lado de la cama se encontraba su escritorio, que en frente a la pared tenía varias fotos, las mayorías eran fotos de Rin.

Sus ojos eran color cafés, su cabello era corto color castaño que caía por los costados de su tez tersa que anhelaba con acariciar y sentir su tacto delicado en su palma. Sus labios...era carnosos roseados sutilez. Tan solo desea al menos poder tomar su mano, sentir lo suave y calidad que era, siempre su mente se llenaba de imágenes soñando con ese momento, sin embargo, era un sueño casi lejano para el. Tomo la manija de la puerta para antes soltar un profundo suspiro.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, se encontró en frente con ella, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus manos se mantenía ocultas a sus espaldas. Momento en el que el Uchiha casi desmaya con tal imagen.

━ **Obito, al fin te veo.** ━Ladeo su cabeza con una delicada sonrisa.

━ **Disculpa Rin, andaba un poco distraído, por lo tanto no escuche la puerta.** ━Dijo llevando su diestra a la nuca.

Percibió que si le decía que estaba durmiendo, pensaría que era un perezoso que ni siquiera se percataba de que estaban tocando la puerta. Decidió mentir, por lo que hacía algo visible en su rostro, pero que aun así la pelicastaña no noto.

━ **Bueno, lo importante es que hayas salido, necesitaba verte.** ━Añadió inclinándose hacia Obito.

━ **¿Querías verme? ¿A mí?** ━Dijo señalándose hacia el mismo.

━ **Si, quería saber si querías salir conmigo a comer Dangos.** ━Respondió con una gentil sonrisa.

Quedo perplejo ante la petición de la pelicastaña, mas aun porque no añadió a Kakashi en esa salida, solo a el. Siempre que se proponían a salir, ella siempre mencionaba e invitaba a Kakashi en primer lugar, cosa por la que Obito se enfurecía a espalda de ellos. Tomo tiempo para poder asumir la proposición quedando petrificado.

━ **Obito, ¿Sucede algo?** ━Dijo con atisbo de preocupación.

━ **No no, es solo que...** ━ Tomo aliento antes de decir otra cosa.━ **¡Claro que iré contigo!** ━ Exclamó con Gran Entusiasmo.

━ **Perfecto, vámonos entonces.**

━ **¡Si!** ━ Cerró la puerta antes de salir.

━ **_Solo quiero estar...Donde tú estés._** ━

.

.

.

.

 **NOTA** Los capítulos serán publicados cada 3 días. Es primer fic, por lo tanto, sean gentiles conmigo. (¿) Espero poder recibir comentarios de este, acepto críticas, eso ayuda a mejorar. ¡BESO!


	2. Chapter 2 Gracias por tu compañia

Solitario. . . Como el viento al soplar.

Siento. . . Que pude comprender,

A pesar de que la respuesta no estaba en ningún lugar. 

* * *

**Gracias por tu compañía.  
**

" **Espero que hayan hecho panqueques con chocolate''** Pensó entusiasmada mientras corría por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa de alegría en su semblante.

Como era de costumbre, Rin se levantaba temprano todos los días, sin importar que fuera de descanso o un simple fin semana. Esperaba encontrar su desayuno favorito hecho por su Madre y un vaso tibio de leche. Se coloco su kimono casual morado pastel con Shuriken como detalles y con su bandana en frente de Konoha. Sin embargo, sus Padres no se encontraban; recorrió su mirada por el lugar para verificarse de ello.

Noto una pequeña nota en la nevera que estaba sostenida con un imán en forma de camarón sonriente, se acerco a este con atisbo de curiosidad esperando que fueran ellos.

 **"Regresaremos pronto, estaremos en una misión de urgencia. Puedes ir a salir a comer unos Dangos, se que te encantan Rin.**

Te amamos, tus Padres.''

Al terminar de leerla, deposito la nota en el mesón de la cocina sintiéndose decepcionada. Pero aun así, era cierto que le gustaban los Dangos, su exquisito aroma la hacía viajar por los cielos, tanto como sabor e imagen, eran perfectos.

Alzo las comisuras de sus labios imaginándose así misma comiendo con sutileza los Dangos cada uno, ladeo la cabeza viéndose un lívido carmín en sus mejillas. Pero, quería estar acompañada de alguien, interrumpió sus pensamientos al cruzarse aquella pregunta **"¿Con quién iré?''**. La primera imagen a la que le llego a la mente, fue Kakashi.

— **Kakashi. . .** — Dijo apenas en un susurro.

Sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas, pensar que podría comer con él a comer los deliciosos Dango, le provocaban cosquilleos positivos. Incluso se posaban en su mente imágenes comiendo juntos a él esperando poder ver su rostro, del cual siempre ha estado ocultado con una telita azul marino impidiendo ver que ocultaba. Pero, recordó que tal vez el estaría ocupado así fuera un fin de semana, conociendo a su compañero, siempre está atento a las misiones sin incluirlos a ellos.

— **No. . . No aceptara.** — Susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Hasta ella podía notar lo distanciado que era con ellos, Kakashi. . . Espera, ¡¿Ellos?! . . . Si, se le paso por su mente un chico con una semblante lleno de alegría, se trataba de Obito. Automáticamente, sus comisuras se alzaron con sutileza, como siempre estaba ahí presente su amigo Obito, quien siempre estaba para ella con una gran mueca en su rostro contagiándole así su alegría a ella. A quien ayudaría siempre con su apoyo teniendo gran fervor en que llegaría a ser Hokage en un futuro.

Sin más que esperar, salió con apuros hacia afuera. Atravesaba totalmente distraída toda las personas que andaban caminando por todos los lugares donde vendían legumbres. Estaba totalmente entusiasmaba de salir con su amigo. . .

Si darse cuenta, se tropezó justo al frente de alguien provocando que esta se cayera despertándose así de profundos pensamientos.

— **P-perdón. . .** — Musitó confundida.

— **No te preocupes de ello, Rin.** — Dijo una voz familiar para Rin.

Se impresiono al escuchar dicha disculpa viniendo de alguien conocido. Alzo su mirada y noto una gran sonrisa a primera vista. Se trataba de Minato Sensei, conocido como el relámpago amarillo por su gran velocidad, movió su diestra hacia a Rin quien la estrecho para levantarse con su ayuda.

— **Gracias Minato-Sensei, venia un poco distraída y no pude darme cuenta que se encontraba al frente.** — Dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

— **Eso note Rin, ¿A qué se debe el apuro?** — Correspondió su sonrisa.

— **Ah, bueno. . . Iba a buscar a Obito para comer Dango.**

— **Ya veo, creí que irías a buscar a Kakashi.**

— **No lo hice, pensando en que no aceptaría.** — Dijo abatida.

— **Bueno, Obito es buen amigo tuyo, seguro que el ira con mucho gusto tratándose aun más de ti.** — Dijo con gran sonrisa.

— **Obito. . . ¡Por ello lo invitare a comer los mejores Dangos!** — Exclamo con pasión.

— **Eso lo alegrara. . .** — Dijo antes de que una voz femenina lo llamara. — **Ah bueno, nos vemos luego Rin, saluda a Obito de mi parte.** —Revolvió los cabellos de Rin para luego alejarse con Kushina.

Observo a Minato alejarse, noto que Kushina alzo su mano como saludo al que ella misma correspondió.

 **"Kushina-San, de verdad es muy hermosa''** Pensó. De verdad que aquella mujer, Esposa de Minato, era hermosa. Su cabello era largo, color rojo como las rosas. Además, aquella mujer siempre tenía una buena sonrisa.

Salió casi corriendo, puesto que tenía que llegar a la casa de Obito. Su amigo de seguro podría estar ya desayunado por el retraso de ella. Entro a la zona _Uchiha,_ notó bastantes rostros serios de parte aquellos habitantes ya que era de esperarse; ella no era una _Uchiha_.

Se puso al frente de aquella de puerta, era la casa de su amigo, Obito. Toco pocos golpes suaves, pensaba que ya estaba despierto, no era tan temprano ya.

Se mantuvo en espera, con gran sonrisa para ser vista por su amigo. Volvió a tocar pensando que tal vez no la escuchaba. Bajo un poco su mirada, era extraño que aun no saliera después de haber tocado varias veces. Sin embargo, estuvo por marcharse hasta que escucho del otro lado de la puerta a Obito, sonaba bastante agitado haciendo pensar a la chica que tal vez estuvo entrenando, siendo fin de semana.

Escucho la perilla, la puerta se abrió despacio. . .

— **Obito, al fin te veo**. . . ****

* * *

Había pasado pocos minutos desde que se dirigieron al lugar donde preparaban los mejores Dangos de la Aldea. Tenían entablada conversaciones sobre las misiones atrás, recuerdos e incluso contaron uno que otro chiste entre ellos dos. Se llevaban bastante bien, entre ellos siempre se apoyaban y podían encontrar buena compañía como amigos. Sin embargo, era notorio que Obito sentía algo más allá que solo amistad por Rin; ella aun así no lo notaba.

Obito siempre se mantenía en forma, entrenando. Gracias a dichosos apoyos que le ofrecía la pelicastaña. El era bastante solitario, siempre que entrenaba, lo hacía lejos de los demás. Por otro lado, Rin había prometido siempre observarlo, por ello, siempre se mantuvo atenta a todo movimiento que hacia su compañero.

Entraron al lugar de Dangos, se podía percibir el aroma de aquellas delicias, Rin estaba deleitada. Tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que Obito noto enseguida y que casi correspondía con un similar sonrojo al verla. Se ubicaron en una mesa donde enseguida fueron atendidos y pidieron lo mejor del menú, Rin quería impresionar a su amigo con tal platillo. Después de todo, como futuro Hokage merecía lo mejor, o eso pensaba ella.

— **Espero te guste, es uno de mis favoritos** **.** — Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— **No suelo comerlos, pero si tu lo dices deben ser deliciosos, más viniendo de este lugar.**

— **¡Sí! En este lugar sirven los mejores Dangos, puedes pedir los mejores a tu gusto. Siempre que vengo con mi familia pido bastantes de cada gusto, son demasiado divinos…** — Continuo expresando con gran fervor.

Obito noto como con gran pasión Rin se dejaba llevar con aquellos pequeños recuerdos cada vez que iba a comer Dango, casi que hasta se le ocurría que ese sería su regalo de cumpleaños próximo para la pelicastaña, de verdad estaba emocionada en estar en aquel lugar de Dangos.

Fueron servidos los platillos de Dangos, estaban hermosos y tenían un olor exquisito. Un brillo en los ojos de aquella chica se le apareció enseguida, era de esperarse, cualquiera se emocionaría de probar aquella comida.

Rin señalo con su mano a los Dangos de Obito en señal de que los probara, quería impresionarlo. Enseguida, el chico los probo de un bocado. Agrando sus ojos, era algo positivo que de inmediato una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de la chica.

— **¡Esto esta delicioso!** — Exclamo el _Uchiha_. Dando la razón a su opuesta.

— ¡ **Te lo dije! Son extremadamente deliciosos.** — Dijo para luego llevarse a la boca una bolita del platillo.

Ambos siguieron comiendo con gran ritmo, puesto que estaba delicioso. Se dejaron llevar por unos cuantos minutos, de verdad Obito estaba disfrutando aquello.

Rin notó la gran sonrisa de Obito desde su enfoque, de verdad se notaba feliz, cosa que provoco una gran sonrisa de parte de ella. Disfrutaba la compañía del _Uchiha._ Era cálido estar cerca de él. . . Su sonrisa y sus chistes siempre transmitían alegría donde fuera incluso cuando ella estaría de bajos ánimos. Ella. . . De verdad le encantaba verlo feliz.

Tal vez no sentía lo mismo que su compañero, incluso no sabía los sentimientos de el hacia a ella. Pero, amaba a su amigo, era de verdad agradable estar con él. Odiaba verlo infeliz, ya que su sonrisa era lo que lo identificaba por completo.

No obstante, ambos dejaron de comer al momento en que escucharon una voz conocida no lejana que entraba al mismo lugar que se encontraban ellos.

Obito frunció el ceño, Rin sin embargo sonrió con la presencia de aquella persona. Se podía ver desde sus distancias aquellos cabellos plateado, si, era Kakashi. El ninja quien Rin amaba y por el que Obito sentía una fuerte rivalidad. La pelicastaña se levanto de su puesto alzando su mano en llamados al chico, hijo del difunto colmillo blanco de Konoha. Acto que el peliplateado notó y que se dirigió a ellos, para disgusto del _Uchiha_.

— **No esperaba encontrarlos acá.** — Dijo casi en un susurro Kakashi.

— **No te busque pensando en que estarías ocupado, Kakashi.** — Musito Rin apenada.  
Obito miro a Rin, decepcionado. Pensaba que lo había buscado a él para pasar buen rato, pero no, tal parecía que fue plato de segunda mesa. De verdad, fue un duro golpe para el viniendo de ella.

— **Como sea ¿A qué has venido acá?** — Pregunto con molestia el _Uchiha_. Rin noto su disgusto.

— **Solo vine a buscar algunos Dangos para llevar. No vine a arruinarte nada, idiota.** — Dijo para luego marcharse.

— **¡Espera Kakashi!** — Exclamo inútilmente ella, Kakashi ni volteo. — **Obito, porque. . .  
**  
— **Solo me buscaste porque pensaste en que Kakashi no iría contigo, ¿No es así?** — Pregunto abatido interrumpiéndola.

Silencio. Fue lo que se apodero entre ellos después de aquella pregunta dada por el, ¿De verdad era solo por eso que lo había buscado? Se sintió horrible con solo pensarlo. . . Lastimo a su mejor amigo. Obito pudo notar como Rin bajo su mirada, sin ninguna palabra, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, solo sus manos se mantenían juntas intentando evitar su mirada.

No sabía que decir, se había portado como mala persona con él. Sabía en su interior que lo había hecho sentir mal, por más que fuera que lo había invitado en tal lugar perfecto de comida.

Estuvo a puno de decir algo, pero fue inútil. . .

— **¡** **No importa! Entiendo que a veces Kakashi es un completo idiota y no suele aceptar invitaciones haha. . .** — Su sonrisa. . . fue falsa.

— **Obito. . . Yo de verdad lo. . .** — Casi lloraba, sentía un amargo sabor aunque comiera de aquellos Dangos.

— **Rin, no tienes que decir nada, de verdad comprendo.** — De nuevo, mostró aquella sonrisa falsa. — **Ten.**

Saco de sus bolsillos dinero, llevándolo a la mano de su opuesta, de la cual ella tomo casi perpleja.

— **Los dangos estuvieron deliciosos, de verdad sabes de gustos.** — Dijo saliendo por completo de su asiento. — **Ya debo irme, necesito entrenar. Recuerda ¡Seré Hokage!**

Aquellas últimas palabras, se le hicieron eco en sus pensamientos, aun estando perpleja. Vio a su amigo marcharse. Una fuerte tristeza de apodero de ella, ¡Se suponía que lo observaba! Por ello, tenía que estar al pendiente de su felicidad, él era el futuro de la Aldea. Ella de verdad tenía muchas esperanzas hacia él.

Miro el dinero dado por Obito, en su mano. Pago y se marcho también, abatida.

Empezó a llover, ella ni lo había notado y estaba empapada por la lluvia. Estaba distraída en pensamientos, se reprochaba una y otra vez así misma por lo sucedido, de verdad lo había arruinado todo. Sintió un fuerte frio, tanto en su cuerpo y alma.

« **Recuerda. . . ¡Seré Hokage!** » Otra vez. Aquellas palabras siempre que las decía él, ella se llenaba de alegría y apoyo. Esta vez, lo sintió pesado, ya que sabía que lo había dicho en tristeza y con una sonrisa falsa. ¡De verdad odiaba esa sonrisa falsa! El merecía estar feliz. . . Y ella lo arruino.

Llego a su casa, dejo sus zapatos por afuera; estaban mojados. Paso de largo de la sala de donde se encontraban sus Padres, solo los saludo en casi un pequeño susurro.

— **Rin, ¿Te encuentras bien?** — Pregunto su Madre con atisbo de preocupación.

— **¿Eh? Si si, solo que tengo frió, me iré a mi habitación**. — Respondió, salió corriendo a su habitación seguido de ello.

Sus Padres se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Pues, aquella reacción de su hija fue extraña.

Entro a su habitación, rápidamente cerró la puerta. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, necesitaba bañarse con agua tibia antes de que pescara un buen resfriado.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que salió del baño, refrescada ya de aquella lluvia, se coloco un camisón morado, pero aun seguía lloviendo. Se poso en el marco de la ventana, viendo cada gota de la lluvia que golpeaban contra la ventana. Era hermoso el momento.

Pensó en cada momento en lo feliz que se sentía cuando disgustaba los Dangos con Obito. Una lívida sonrisa se poso en su semblante, pues, aquello fue un momento bastante dichoso.

« **Obito. . . De verdad, gracias por tu compañía** » Pensó dentro de sí, para luego acostarse e irse a dormir.

 ****  
¿Dónde se encontraran esas palabras?

Para seguir el camino que elegí. . .

Tienes que estar junto a mí, todo estará bien,

ten confianza y sigue siempre adelante. . . 

* * *

**[NOTA]**

Espero que les vaya gustando a cómo voy llevando esto, voy de a poco. Pero no espero hacerlo tan largo.~  
Por cierto, empezare a hacer mi Oneshot de One piece, ¡Espero lo lean! Besos. TuT

¿Review?


End file.
